


Sehyoon should have been writing a song, but he was procaffeinating

by zibanejad



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Sehyoon, M/M, Multi, Sehyoon!producer au, a.c.e not a group, coffee shop!AU, confused sehyoon, kinda fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibanejad/pseuds/zibanejad
Summary: It wasn’t often Sehyoon would find himself in the coffee shop across town, but it had gotten a lot more frequent since the day he had seen the two cute baristas.(Coffee shop!au)





	Sehyoon should have been writing a song, but he was procaffeinating

It wasn’t often Sehyoon would find himself in the coffee shop across town, but it had gotten a lot more frequent since the day he had seen the two cute baristas. He wouldn’t say that he was crushing on both of them, maybe the word smitten was more appropriate? The way they would hold hands, smiling at each other without a care in the world. Sehyoon wanted that, he wanted to be as free as they were, but he didn’t understand which one of them he wanted it to be with. He couldn’t put his finger on it, he had never felt this confused before. He couldn’t understand which of the boys it was that he kept coming back for. Either it was Yuchan, the boy with the sunshine smile. The one always making his heart flutter when he took his order, always a pen in his mouth ready to write his order. The boy with the loud laugh that started a fire in his heart. Or it was Junhee, the man with the cat-like smile. The man whose smile lured him in and made his heart to bang against his chest. The man whose voice was like satin, grazing his skin.

The problem wasn’t the fact that he might be crushing on a boy, he had known his sexuality for years and had never been uncertain about it. He knew that both male and females could make his heart flutter and it was something he had come to accept. What he didn’t understand though was the fact that two people could make him feel that type of way, at the same time. His whole life he had had crushes, but never at the same time. And it wasn’t often he had crushes either, he could count all of them on his fingers. Donghun from music camp, Sooyoung from chemistry class, Jennie from the skating ramp and Byeongkwan from dancing class. Back then it was easier for him to get crushes and try to make something out of it, but nowadays he didn’t really have the time to get into such silly things because of his job. He had for some time now worked as a producer for a newly debuted idol group. He spent most his days in the studio both writing and producing for the group. It wasn’t unusual for him to sleep in the studio as he spent all his free time trying to help the group. Since he so often fell asleep at the mixing table, he would go between a coffee shop and the studio every day to keep his sanity and it was there he had seen them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The barista behind the counter greeted him. A big smile on his face, making Sehyoon’s stomach flip. The man’s kind eyes had locked onto Sehyoon’s and wouldn't let him go. When he looked down on the man's nametag it read ‘Junhee’ and Sehyoon wanted to taste the name in his mouth, just to see how it would roll off his tongue, if it would be as beautiful as he looked. Scanning over Junhee’s face, Sehyoon suddenly felt insecure. The man’s black, slightly curly hair was making his melanin pop out, even more, the honey skin making the man look like a God. Just seeing how bad the lightning was in the shop, he knew it wasn’t doing Junhee the justice that he deserved. Even though he was just standing there in his working clothes, he still looked like a model. Sehyoon almost felt bad for looking at him, it felt like he was dirtying Junhee’s beautiful looks. Junhee’s lips weren’t too big or too small in Sehyoon’s opinion, they just looked absolutely perfect to him. The way his tongue danced over them as he wetted them made Sehyoon lose his breath. Sehyoon’s eyes followed his every move, the man was too alluring not to.

“What do you wanna order, sir?” The man’s voice was like a wave, pulling Sehyoon under making him drag in a breath, it filling his lungs. He had never been this affected by someone before. The way his eyes sparkled when he tilted his head and smirked at Sehyoon as he was frozen up, it was too cute for Sehyoon to be able to function. Taking too much time staring at the mans face, Junhee had cleared his throat and gave out a small chuckle. In a panic, Sehyoon had shaken his head and uttered the first thing he could think of.

“McNuggets!” 

Sehyoon’s eyes widened as the laugh of Junhee and another man filled his ears. Behind Junhee a man had popped up. His laugh drowned Junhee’s and Sehyoon had never felt as embarrassed as he did then. Not only did he embarrass himself in front of one cute guy, but two cute guys. His face started to feel warm as the blush spread over his cheeks. He pulled his hands up to his face and muttered an ‘I’m so fucking stupid’ before looking back at the two men. Once he got a clear sight of the new man he couldn’t help but widen his eyes. 

The man was one of the prettiest men he had ever seen. The light brown curls on top of his head looked almost as soft as he did. Sehyoon could simply say that the man looked adorable. The way his full lips pulled into a big smile, his pearly whites peaking forward, made Sehyoon’s whole world spin. His smile made it feel like Sehyoon’s whole world shone up. Looking down on his nametag it said ‘Yuchan’ and the only thing Sehyoon could think was “A pretty name for a pretty boy”. An happy aura was coming from him, making Sehyoon’s stomach be filled up by butterflies. The boy’s kind eyes were the main thing that drew him in, making him fall all over again. His eyelashes stroked his face, giving him an even more innocent look. Yuchan looked like an overgrown puppy, eyes excitedly waiting for a command, Sehyoon wanted to coo at him.  
“Sorry, we don’t serve those here.” Yuchan held up his hand, scratching his neck. Of course, Sehyoon knew that, but his stupid brain blurted out the first thing he could think off. Why did he always manage to make a fool of himself in front of cute boys? Instead of being a sane person and saying what he actually wanted, Sehyoon did the first thing he could think of. He turned around and took off. Slamming open the shop’s door, he ran as fast as he could down the street in hopes of disappearing from the earth. With cheeks that felt like they were burning and with his heart beating so loud anybody around him could hear it, he was running. He promised himself that he would never come back there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was easier said than done, because Sehyoon came back to the coffee shop two days later. The two men were all that was occupying the man’s head, when he tried to write songs they always ended up being about two love interests. When he was doodling on his notebook, it was their names. He was hoping that seeing them once again would finally let the men disappear from his brain. Once he had gotten a taste of the two men he couldn’t let it go.

Walking through the door, he was meet with the sight off Junhee, balancing four coffee mugs in his hands as he walked over to a table full of older ladies. Stepping out of the way for Junhee, Sehyoon made sure to check so his feet wouldn’t accidentally trip the other man before he made his way over to the front disc. Popping up from under the counter, Yuchan smiled and waved at the other man. Yuchan was wearing black skinny jeans, making his thighs stand out. Sehyoon would be lying if he didn’t admit that he wanted to touch them. He was also wearing a white tank top, making Sehyoon almost need to catch his breath. Yuchan’s biceps were showing and Sehyoon couldn’t help but admire how lovely his body looked. The first time he had meet Yuchan he had looked completely different. Yuchan dragged his hand through his hair, before he made a gesture towards the menu on the wall.

“We don’t have any nuggets, but we have loads of different coffee’s if you wanna try them!” Sehyoon started to blush, but he couldn’t determine if he blushed because of the embarrassment or because Yuchan remembered him. He didn’t know if that was something good. If Yuchan remembered him for his embarrassing moment, then he would rather just sink through the face of the earth and never come back. He would usually be the cool one during conversations like this, but the two men had made Sehyoon feel a new type of way. Giving a shy smile to Yuchan, Sehyoon awkwardly coughed.

“Yeah, um . . . I would like to take an iced frappé, with caramel.” In all honesty, Sehyoon didn’t know what he wanted, he just took the first thing he saw in hopes of it lasting for a long time as he didn’t wanna leave the shop too quickly. A surprised look came over the barista’s face before he turned around to write something down. He turned back around and looked towards Junhee, before looking at Sehyoon again. This time a pen and a plastic mug in his hand. Sehyoon looked at the plastic cup in disgust before he masked it. The way those felt against his fingers were just weird. His friends say that it’s because he has “sensitive writing hands” and he would only scoff at them. But he didn’t wanna admit that they were right. Sehyoon didn’t dare to interrupt the boy, afraid of bothering him. Instead, he just looked away and picked on his hoodie strings, making sure they were even.

“I thought you would take something more like. . . An americano or something?” A confused look grazed Yuchan’s face as he started to make the drink. A smile littered Sehyoon’s face, Americano’s were his favourite. He couldn’t stand any sweet stuff, but Yuchan seemed just his type. “And what’s your name?” Yuchan had taken up the plastic cup and was standing with the pen ready, pen cap in his mouth. He wiggled the cup around and tried to smile as best as he could with the pen cap peeking out of the corner of his mouth.

“Sehyoon, my name is Sehyoon.” Yuchan smiled up at Sehyoon before he went over to continue making the coffee. Yuchan didn’t seem that much shorter than Sehyoon, but when Yuchan looked up at him he couldn’t help but coo in his head. Yuchan was adorable, it didn’t matter what he did. From the way, he was just standing to how he giggled every time he managed to get the orders right. Sehyoon was sure the one he had started getting feelings for was Yuchan. He wasn’t ready to ask for the man's number yet. He needed time to prepare himself so the best was to wait until Yuchan came and delivered his coffee.

Turning around, Sehyoon walked over the floor to get to a seat near the window. He knew that he needed to write a new hit song as his idol group was gonna have a comeback soon, but he didn’t have any good enough songs that could make it as the title track. He was told that he was supposed to write a song that was supposed to show a more “playful crush” style of the group, but in his head, all he had was love ballads. How did you even put playful crush into words? 

Once Sehyoon sat down in the chair, he took out his notepad and stared at it. It always felt so much better to Sehyoon when he wrote on paper, it felt so much more “real”. The feeling of the paper against your skin, something you could actually doodle on, instead of a usual computer. Looking around the shop he tried to find any sort of inspiration. But the only thing popping up in his head was the two men. He couldn’t help but think “I’m such a loser”, all he did was look at them but he never had the courage to be real with either of them. Since he didn’t have anything better in mind, he wrote it down on the paper. While he was writing he got a light tap on his arm, looking up he saw nobody else than Junhee. In his hand, he was holding Sehyoon’s coffee. Just looking at the frappé made Sehyoon cringe, the whipped cream looked disgustingly sweet. 

“Here’s your order! Enjoy.” Junhee brushed his fingers over Sehyoon’s hand before he put the plastic cup on the table. It wasn’t like in fanfictions were two people felt “the sparks” when they accidentally touched, instead, Sehyoon just felt… nice? It was the best way to describe the feeling. The feeling of warmth spreading through him, making his cheeks blush. He muttered a soft “Thanks” before he buried his face in his hands. He wouldn’t survive if the two men continued this. Sehyoon wouldn’t often be embarrassed, if he ever actually embarrassed himself then he would just shrug his shoulders and not care about it. How were the two men able to make him turn a whole 180 degrees? 

He realised that this meant that if he wanted to get Yuchan’s number he had to go up to him, as Junhee had been the one to deliver his coffee. But he wasn’t even sure it was Yuchan he felt something for now, not when Junhee had grazed his skin and marked him. The skin on his hand still burning from the light touch. Annoyed at himself he sighed, why was it so hard to realise which of the men he liked?

Looking down on his notebook, Sehyoon started to doodle. He wrote “Like” in big, bold letters in the middle of the paper. He had also been able to scatter down “How can I say this? For a very long time, I’ve liked you”, but nothing more. At least it was a start. He had also been littering the paper with hearts, he couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t felt like this for a long time, and he would lie if he said that he didn’t like it. But he hated having the uncertainty to know if any of the men were single or if any of them feel anything for him. He just wanted to know if any of them would ever be able to be his or if he should stop trying to shoot his shot. ‘Time will tell’ was everything Sehyoon could think before he turned towards his drink. Taking a small sip, he couldn’t help but cringe at the sweet taste. This was really not in his taste, the sweet whipping cream was filling his mouth and giving him a bad taste in his whole mouth. He didn’t feel like throwing it away, but it tasted unbearable. He would rather waste more money on another drink than finish this one.

Looking towards the counter, hoping to see Yuchan there so he could buy a new drink, his whole world came crashing. He saw Junhee standing on his tippy toes to kiss Yuchan, as Yuchan had his hand in Junhee’s back pocket. Even though the sight made his heartbreak, he couldn’t stop looking at it. The way their lips kept fighting with each other, trying to get dominance made his breathing hitch. Junhee sneaking his hand up Yuchan’s body, before settling it on his neck to drag him further into the kiss. Sehyoon wasn’t close enough to hear, but he was sure he would be able to hear Junhee mewl as Yuchan bit his lip before pulling away. Junhee just kept working as nothing, like he didn’t just make Sehyoon all warm and sweaty. What surprised Sehyoon though was the fact that Yuchan turned towards him and winked. All Sehyoon could think was 

‘Fuck’.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had nearly a week and Sehyoon had yet to go back to the coffee shop, he felt like things were gonna be too awkward if he goes back. He should have realised that such perfect people only could date each other, he had no business ruining that. Sehyoon didn’t see himself as a homewrecker but what other words could he describe himself as? All he wished was to date one of them, even though he couldn’t realise which of the two men, he still wanted to find out which of them it was. That was why he decided to go back there today. Even if it would hurt him even more, he couldn’t stop thinking about the men and he had to do something about it. He had to know what Yuchan had meant with that wink. He can’t just flip Sehyoon like that. If he needed to, he could blame the reason why he was there to the fact that he needed to continue writing the song.

With shaky hands, Sehyoon pulled the coffee shop door open. Letting his gaze glide around the room, he saw that barely anything had changed. But why would it do that though? One week wasn’t enough to start a revolution and it wasn’t enough to change the whole shop. Instead, everything seemed too normal, it felt like something needed to be changed after the kiss he witnessed. But everything was the same. Yuchan was standing behind the counter with a big lovely smile littering his face and Junhee was running around the shop serving orders.

Slowly walking up to the counter, Sehyoon made a double check on Yuchan’s face to see if he showed any sign of change because of what had happened last time, but he was just standing there with his usual smile. At least that made Sehyoon feel a little bit better. He tried to smile back, but instead, it turned out as a frown. 

“Hey, Sehyoon! What will it be today?” A hand went through Yuchan’s hair as he tried to flatten down his curls, Sehyoon wanted to hold that hand. Today a pair of glasses was on the tip of Yuchan’s face. The glasses were too big for Yuchan so every few seconds he was pulling them up, before they started to slide down again.

“Just black coffee, please.” Sehyoon said before studying Yuchan, it was like he was another person compared to what he had seen last time. This time he still had the black skinny jeans on, but he was wearing a cat shirt saying ‘Real men love cats’ and a black cardigan over. His glasses made him even look nerdier. The thing to complete the look was the thick book that was lying behind the counter, the fourth Harry Potter book. Looking at it, Sehyoon suddenly took the courage and asked

“Ravenclaw?” and nodded towards the book on the counter. Yuchan looked confused for a second, before he caught on. He shone up before he pulled up a bag from behind the disk, letting it rest on the counter. Opening it up, he started to pull something out. Peeking up was a black and yellow scarf.

“Hufflepuff.” Yuchan corrected, before carefully folding the scarf and putting it back into the bag, it made sense. Yuchan seemed like a kind soul and he was too adorable not to be a Hufflepuff. “Gryffindor?” Sehyoon couldn’t help but frown, why would Yuchan ever think that Sehyoon would be one of those people?

“Slytherin.” Sehyoon corrected before smiling. Pulling out his phone, he turned it over showing his Slytherin phone case. It was sad to say, but Draco Malfoy had been his bisexual awakening and had sworn ever since that day that he would be loyal to Slytherin. Sure Malfoy might be a pompsitious idiot, but he was also insanely hot and that was the only thing fourteen-year-old Sehyoon could think about.

“Just like Junhee!” Yuchan screeched out. Sehyoon awkwardly laughed before he stepped away from the counter. Scratching his neck, he gave a look towards Junhee before uttering

“Yeah, I guess. Just like Junhee.” Sehyoon awkwardly smiled before he gave a small wave to Yuchan and turned around to walk towards his now regular table. ‘How could the other man be so cute?’ was all Sehyoon could think as he settled down at the table by the window. Taking out his regular notepad, he turned to the page his new song was on. In a strange way, the only place he could continue writing the song it was here in the coffee shop. So far he had been able to write a full verse, but he needed to write the chorus to at least get somewhere. He had hoped that he would be able to write at least another sentence, in case the two the men worked as muses. But as usual, the two other men filled him up with only cheesy words of dumb confessions. But maybe that was what Sehyoon needed?

He was still staring down on his notepad, when Junhee came by and left his coffee cup. Seeing how Sehyoon was writing, Junhee sneaked a glance over his shoulder and read the sentences that were littering the page.

“Can I?” Junhee gave a small writing gesture as he pointed at Sehyoon’s notepad. Sehyoon thought for a while but then nodded. He needed all inspiration he could get and it would only be a plus if he got some new thoughts from the man. Junhee took the pen from Sehyoon’s hand and bent over to start writing. As his face was incredibly close to Sehyoon’s, Sehyoon couldn’t help but let out an audible gasp. The sweet smell of vanilla filling his nose as the other man’s hair was close to him. When Junhee was done writing, he took the pen and put the pen behind Sehyoon’s ear. Then he walked away.

Sehyoon looked down on the notepad to see what Junhee had written.

“To you, I’m a nuisance, I’m an outsider  
But in this world, I only need you  
Baby I’m only yours”

Sehyoon smiled down on the notepad before he took the pen from behind his ear. ‘This is something I can work on’ was all Sehyoon thought before he dove down to continue writing whatever that came across his mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As always Sehyoon settled down on the table by the window as he waited for the drink Junhee would be delivering. Sehyoon had now not only written the first verse and the pre-chorus, but also the chorus. Everything had started to fall into place. He now knew what to make the song into AND which of the men he would ask out. Settling his bag on the floor, he smiled as he put his head in his hands. Finally, the cat and mouse chase would be over, he would talk to the man and confess how he felt.

As always Junhee was the one delivering the coffee to him. But this time he also left a napkin with him, winking to Sehyoon before he walked away, but not before dragging his fingers lightly over Sehyoon’s hand. Picking up the napkin, he dragged in a breath. A number was scribbled down, besides the note “Call me, cutie”. Sehyoon couldn’t help but frown. He still got his game on, but he couldn’t help but feel icky. He took the napkin and stuffed it into his jacket pocket, before searching for Junhee with his gaze. Once he caught Junhee’s eyes, he gave him a heavy glare and picked up his cup. Letting his lips wrap around the side of the mug before he stood up. Why did both of these men make it so difficult for him? He was supposed to try to woo Yuchan, but now Junhee had come over and made his heart flutter once again. Once he thinks he has it figured out both of them come attacking him.

Sehyoon picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder, before he gripped onto the coffee cup. With big strides, he walked over the floor to the counter and looked around to make sure Junhee wasn’t there. Once it was confirmed that only Yuchan was standing there, Sehyoon put up his hand to make Yuchan turn his attention to him.

“I’m really sorry to say this, but…” A frown was littering Sehyoon’s face as he was the one to deliver the bad news. The worst thing he knew was cheaters and he would never give sympathy to them. “Junhee gave me his number and it was pretty obvious that he was flirting. I’m not sure if you guys are dating but I just wanted to say that you deserve so much more than someone that cheats on you!” As Sehyoon was talking, he took the napkin that was still inside his jacket pocket and laid it out on the counter. He had expected to see a frown or at least any sign of contempt on Yuchan’s face, but instead, he heard a giggle. Sehyoon’s eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head.

“Don’t worry Sehyoon! I was the one to suggest that he should give you his number!” Yuchan voice was light, but Sehyoon felt heavy. A silence was followed the man's words as Sehyoon tried to comprehend what the man had just told him. Sehyoon opened his mouth multiple times, but no words came out. It was as he had frozen up. Had Yuchan wanted Junhee to cheat? No that couldn’t be right. DId it mean that Yuchan and Junhee wanted to play with him? Did they want to mess with his emotions and make him feel confused, for their own enjoyment?

“W-What?” Was all Sehyoon could say before he looked towards the man that was walking up to them. Junhee now stood beside Yuchan and held his hand, turning his cat-like smile towards Sehyoon. “What do you mean?”. A small blush spread over Junhee’s face as he answered the question.

“We both like you.” Sehyoon stared at him before he lfífted his hand, starting to throw them around in an attempt to convey his confusion. 

“What?” Sehyoon couldn’t help but blush. Was ‘what’ all he could say today? “B-But you guys are dating, right? Why would you break up just for it to be a competition over who will take me out?”

“We both wanna take you out on a date, at the same time.” Yuchan let go of Junhee’s hand as he gestured between them and then at Sehyoon. “You know… like a polyamory date?” Sehyoon’s eyes flew up as he uttered an ‘oh’ then an ‘Oh!’. 

“All three of us..? Together?”

“Sorry if that weirds you out. We just…” An awkward silence dragged on before Yuchan continued JUnhee’s sentence. “really like you and has done ever since you stepped through the door. We thought it was something we can all try out, but don’t push yourself to answer us because you feel obligated to! Don’t worry, we won’t be too sad if you reject the proposal.” Sehyoon noticed how Yuchan started to ramble, probably because he was as nervous as the other men. He had made himself vulnerable, letting himself get ready for disappointment.

“I mean… Sure! You guys need my number though.”


End file.
